Blame it on the alcohol
by Adelheid.Pride
Summary: Il aurait pu blâmer l'alcool. Se convaincre égoïstement que Cana n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui, qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle avait posé ses lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes. Il aurait pu blâmer l'alcool. Oh non, attendez. C'est exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Réminiscences de la relation entre Macao et Cana après sept ans d'absences. Label SPPS !


**Note de l'auteur** : Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire se déroule après le retour de l'île Tenrou mais retrace le passé commun de Cana et de Macao. J'espère vraiment ne pas avoir fait qu'une simple redite du chapitre 232 et que j'ai enrichi en essayant d'apporter le point de vu de Macao. J'ai la vague impression d'avoir été trop floue, voir carrément incompréhensible vers la fin donc n'hésitez pas à me le dire (à près tout j'ai écris ça entre 23 heures et 2 heures du matin j'ai des excuses *fuit*) je modifierais sans doute en conséquence. Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Il n'y a pas de mot pour le dire. Pas de mot pour l'expliquer. Il ne parvient même pas à avoir plus de deux pensées cohérentes, il les regarde, rendu muet par le choc. Pendant un instant il reste immobile, incapable de bouger voir même de penser le faire. Il les regarde. Il a envie de les toucher pour savoir s'ils sont vrais. Parce que cela ne peut pas être vrai. Ils ne peuvent pas être là. Ce n'est pas possible. Ils sont morts, tous sans exception, personne n'aurait pu survivre à Acnologia. Ils sont morts. Cela fait sept ans qu'ils sont morts. Sept ans qu'il cherche le moyen de continuer à croire qu'ils reviendront. Il avait fini par ne plus s'y autoriser, refusant de laisser l'espoir continuer de le mutiler au fil de jours qui passaient sans nouvelles. Il devait être fort. Il devait tenir la barre de ce navire en pleine tempête qu'était alors devenu la Guilde, ayant perdu son Capitaine et son équipage.

Ses lèvres tremblent. Il les regarde toujours. Ils respirent. Ils rient. Ils vivent. Ils sont _vivants. _Il essaye de dire quelque chose, de _faire _quelque chose mais n'y parvient pas. Il ne peut pas. Et puis sa vision devient floue. Ses yeux le piquent. Il porte la main à son visage comme étranger à son propre corps pour essuyer les larmes. Il tremble. Ne sais que dire. Ne sais que penser. Ne sais que ressentir. Et puis sans crier gare son cœur explose. Le simple mot bonheur n'est pas assez grand pour dire ce qu'il ressent en cet instant. Et à côté de lui ses compagnons de deuils qui n'en mènent pas large non plus. Et en face de lui son fils. Il est immobile. Il ne bouge pas. Il ne sait pas s'il veut y croire.

« - Vous… Vous… »

Il entend sa voix, mais ne se souviens pas d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Il a la gorge sèche. Il ne parvient pas à finir sa phrase. Peut-être qu'après tout, il n'y a rien à dire.

Il les regarde. Ils n'ont pas changé d'un poil. Pas une ride. Quelques bandages de-ci de-là. Ils ont l'air si heureux. Ils ont en eux cette délicieuse insouciance que ceux qui sont resté ces sept ans ont perdue. En les voyant il a envie de tout effacer et de dire « Refaisons-le ensemble. » Ils lui ont tellement manqué. A lui comme aux autres. Son cœur qui était agonisant est secoué par l'espoir. L'espoir de peut-être voir le visage de Roméo, les lèvres courbés dans un sourire. Pas forcément un grand, à peine une grimace, un tout petit fera l'affaire. Mais un sourire. Même des larmes de joie s'il le faut. Voir l'espoir de nouveau dans les yeux de son enfant.

* * *

Ils chantèrent, ils burent, ils dansèrent comme si sept ans ne s'étaient pas écoulés, comme s'ils ne s'étaient quittés qu'une semaine plus tôt. Pour vingt et un d'entre eux tel est le cas si l'on comptait les Exceeds. Les pinceaux de Reedus s'agitent à une vitesse folle. Kinana suit le rythme endiablé de Cana au fur et à mesure qu'elle la ressert tandis que la Mage aux Cartes descend les verres les uns après les autres tout en luttant contre son papa poule si envahissant. Les yeux de Macao s'arrêtent sur la jeune femme. Et dire que cela ne fait qu'une semaine pour elle qu'ils se sont quittés. Lui en veut-elle encore ? Qu'a-t-elle pensé en le voyant si… vieux ? Ils ont toujours eu un certain écart d'âge mais ces sept années ont creusé des rides soucieuses et préoccupées sur son visage. C'est un vieil homme alors qu'elle est encore cette mage audacieuse dans la force de l'âge.

Il jette un coup d'œil vers son fils et sent une nouvelle fois son cœur exploser de joie. Il ne se savait plus capable d'être aussi heureux. Il avait perdu tout espoir de le voir sourire à nouveau. Roméo essaie de faire rire une Wendy qui lutte contre sa déception face au dessin de Reedus d'une version de l'adulte qu'elle serait devenue en sept ans. Il est heureux. Heureux de le voir heureux.

* * *

Les mages sont partis, les uns après les autres. Trois jours et trois nuits à rattraper le temps perdus ne suffiront pas, mais on laisse partir de mauvaise grâce les survivants de l'île Tenro, même si l'on a peur de se réveiller et de réaliser que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Pour eux, il y a de la poussière à retirer des meubles, des comptes à régler, des personnes à informer. Il est tard. Le hall de la Guilde se vide et pourtant il est encore rempli du simple bonheur de les savoir vivants et de retour parmi eux. Macao s'accoude au bar et demande une bière à Kinana qui lui annonce en rougissant que la Mage aux Cartes a déjà fini la réserve de tonneaux qu'ils avaient en stock. Il laisse échappé un sifflement impressionné et lance un regard amusé à la responsable qui s'étire lentement avec un air faussement innocent sur le visage. La descente de cette femme ne cessera jamais de le surprendre. Il faut dire qu'après sa disparition la guilde n'avait plus autant de raison d'acheter de l'alcool en si grande quantité. Pourtant c'est avec un pincement au cœur que Macao avait cessé d'acheter les quantités exorbitantes d'antan. Kinana est fatiguée, Cana n'a plus rien à boire, les membres restants partent les uns après les autres après les avoir salué et souhaité une bonne fin de soirée. Sans vraiment réfléchir il lui propose de la raccompagner chez elle. Roméo a accompagné Natsu et rentrera sans doute tout seul sans repasser par la guilde. Et puis, il a beau savoir que pour elle cela ne fait que quelques malheureux jours, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir envie de profiter de sa simple compagnie. Elle lui a manqué. A cet instant précis, il l'aime.

Comme une _petite sœur_.

Comme une _nakama_.

Comme une _amie_.

Comme une _amante_.

Comme une _femme qu'il a blessé_.

Comme quelqu'un dont il espère avoir un jour le _pardon_.

Il la regarde et il voit tous les moments qu'ils ont passés ensemble. Et il l'aime de toutes les façons dont il a pu l'aimer. Car après tout il y a tant de sortes d'amour.

Il ne sait pas ce que l'avenir leur réserve. Il ne sait pas comment définir leur présent. Il chérit leur passé. Ils sortent de la guilde d'un pas lent. Il y a entre eux un de ces silences qui ne pèse pas. Un silence entre deux personnes qui se connaissent bien et qui n'ont pas besoin de mots. Ils passent dans la rue ou siègent les locaux de leur ancienne Guilde, toujours silencieusement. Même si le bâtiment a changé depuis leur première rencontre il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à leur première rencontre. Ce n'était qu'une gamine haute comme trois pommes, extrêmement timide et pourtant assez hardie pour être venue jusqu'à Magnolia toute seule pour pouvoir voir Gildarts. Elle disait avoir une vieille tante qui l'hébergeait. Elle ne disait pas où était sa mère. Ce n'était qu'une gamine et pourtant elle avait l'air si sérieux, si préoccupé. Il ne comprit jamais vraiment pourquoi il lui avait proposé de rentrer à l'intérieur mais une chose est sûre, il ne l'a jamais regretté.

Il se souvient de cette expression, les yeux perdus dans le vague, le coin des lèvres tombant. Cana l'a toujours eue, enfant, adolescente ou adulte. Ce regard préoccupé et lointain. Cette douleur qu'elle ne voulait pas partager. Ce n'était qu'une gamine, une simple petite gamine mais on avait l'impression en voyant ce visage qu'elle avait déjà vécu trop de pertes pour pouvoir sourire avec insouciance. Lui avait déjà une petite vingtaine d'année, c'était un mage de feu prometteur. Wakaba son meilleur ami s'était lui aussi prit d'affection pour la petite fille. Un sentiment fraternel s'était forgé à son égard. Lorsque tous deux revenaient de mission Cana était toujours assise à une table de la guilde, en train d'attendre Gildarts. Elle avait fini par rejoindre Fairy Tail bien qu'encore très jeune. De temps à autres elle les accompagnait lui et Wakaba pour une mission facile où ils faisaient office de chaperons. Il se souvenait encore du jour ou alors qu'il rentrait d'une mission solo d'une semaine il l'avait vu attablée à la même table qu'à l'accoutumé occupée à lire les cartes. Wakaba et lui avait commencé par la taquiné puis avait fini par l'encourager. Quelques mots de Makarov avait fini de la pousser à apprendre la Magie des Cartes.

Depuis qu'elle avait officiellement rejoint la Guilde elle avait semblé plus heureuse, plus souriante, moins tracassée par ce qui la préoccupait depuis le premier jour quoique cela ait pu être. Mais à partir du moment où Cana avait appris la magie elle avait cessé avoir ces airs désespérés, ces moments où elle refusait de répondre à ses questions lorsqu'il demandait si ça allait. Il y avait une petite lueur dans ces yeux, un petit espoir. Macao respectait son intimité. Quoique cela puisse être, ce que Cana portait sur ses frêles épaules de fillette de huit ans à peine elle ne voulait le partager avec personne et il le respectait. Ils firent de plus en plus de missions l'un avec l'autre bien que Wakaba reste son partenaire de tout jour. Lentement il s'approchait de la trentaine tandis qu'elle quittait l'enfance, pas à pas. Ce n'était plus sa petite sœur qu'il devait protéger, c'était sa nakama qu'il respectait. Elle savait s'occuper d'elle-même et des autres. Sans doute parce qu'étant l'une des premières arrivées parmi la jeune génération de Fairy Tail elle avait très vite pris le rôle de grande sœur.

En l'an 776, il y a seize ans de cela il avait rencontré celle avait qui il avait voulu partager le reste de sa vie. Elle n'était pas mage et tenait une boutique au centre de Magnolia. Elle était belle et tendre, rougissait lorsqu'il lui parlait et riait aux éclats à ces pitreries. Il était jeune. Macao ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à ce souvenir. Il regarde Cana du coin de l'œil. Elle a l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Se souvient-elle également de ces jours-là ? Il baisse les yeux. Oui il était jeune à l'époque. Et amoureux. Il s'était marié, avait acheté une maison. Wakaba le taquina un temps mais ils ne tardèrent pas à célébrer son propre mariage. Cana avait été demoiselle d'honneur aux deux.

C'était une gamine douée. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de maîtriser les cartes ce qui n'avait pas échappé au Maître. Oui elle était très douée. Pourtant, le regain de joie de vivre qu'elle avait eu en commençant à apprendre la magie s'essoufflait. Il la surprenait parfois le menton posé dans ses mains, les yeux perdus dans le vague, le visage inexpressif mais dégageant pourtant une immense tristesse. Cana avait toujours été comme cela pourtant il pouvait affirmer que ce n'était pas elle cette adolescente qui se laissait rongée par l'inquiétude. Cana était une battante, un petit brin de femme décidé et entêté. Pas quelqu'un qui se morfondait dans son coin. Elle avait douze ans lorsque son nom fut appelé lors de l'annonce des candidats aux sélections des Mages de rang S. Il y avait longtemps que lui et Wakaba avait abandonné l'idée même d'obtenir un jour ce statut. Il se souvint de l'expression étonnée qu'elle avait eu, ses lèvres entrouvertes par la surprise. Ils l'avaient tous les deux félicités mais elle n'avait pas eu l'air de s'en rendre compte. Comme souvent lorsque Gildarts était de passage à la guilde elle payait moins attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle et s'enfermait dans de longs silence sans qu'il ne puisse savoir pourquoi. Au moment de partir pour une autre mission Gildarts s'était tourné vers la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et lui avait dit de faire de son mieux. Son visage s'était illuminé d'une façon dont Macao ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années. L'espoir, encore. Sans lui en dire un mot car ne voulant pas qu'elle se referme sur elle-même, se vexe ou pire encore perde espoir, Macao avait eu le pressentiment qu'elle échouerait. Cana était une gamine douée, très douée. Mais elle n'était pas la seule.

Cette même année Luxus devint mage de rang S. Cana avait refusé de lui parler de l'examen. En fait, elle avait refusé de parler à quiconque pendant plusieurs semaines après cela. Macao eut un sourire triste et nostalgique en y repensant. Il se souvint de la première fois où elle avait bu de l'alcool, quelques semaines plus tard, un soir à la guilde. Wakaba, alors jeune papa se faisait plus rare en leur compagnie, passant la plupart du temps hors duquel il était en mission avec sa femme et sa fille. Lui aussi était soucieux face à la réaction de Cana devant son échec.

Elle était à sa table, comme à son habitude. Elle mélangeait son paquet de carte, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il avait demandé deux chopes de bières au comptoir et s'était assis devant elle. Elle avait arqué un sourcil l'air de lui demander « tu comptes boire ça tout seul ? » Il avait simplement tendu la chope et dit « Goûte. » Bien des années après il l'avait souvent taquiné en disant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui payer cette première bière. Cana avait trempé les lèvres et sa réaction avait été impayable. L'air horrifié elle s'était retenue de recracher tout net il l'avait distinctement entendu marmonner dans sa barbe de sombres propos sur les adultes qui s'empoisonnaient avec des horreurs pareilles. En riant il l'avait encouragé à prendre une deuxième gorgée. Suspicieuse elle s'était allée de mauvaise grâce à redonner sa chance au breuvage avant de reconnaître qu'il était un peu moins pire qu'au premier abord. Macao avait hésité à lui offrir une cigarette mais avait fini par se dire qu'il fallait laisser ce privilège à Wakaba, sans oublier le regard accusateur de la barmaid qui était déjà bien tolérante d'accepter de laisser boire quelqu'un en dessous de l'âge légal.

Cana avait fini sa chope. Elle était légèrement enivrée et il l'avait raccompagné à Fairy Hills, se sentant un peu coupable même si d'un autre côté il était heureux d'être parvenu à lui soutirer plusieurs sourires et même un fou rire. Il n'aimait pas voir la gamine malheureuse et détestait encore plus lorsqu'il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Il l'avait ramené dans sa chambre, mis au lit, bordé et au moment de partir l'avait entendu fondre en larmes. Son euphorie avait été de courte durée. Il s'était assis sur le lit et l'avait pris dans ces bras, dans une étreinte réconfortante. « J-J'y étais presque… J-J'avais r-réussi la première épreuve. » Elle avait reniflé et il avait resserré ses bras, gardant le silence. Il savait que ces mots avaient mis de temps à sortir. Il savait que ce n'était pas facile pour elle d'en parler. Mais il savait que c'était nécessaire. Qu'elle ne pourrait pas redevenir la Cana qu'il connaissait si elle ne vidait pas son sac. « On était plus que d-deux… On n'était plus que deux Macao ! » Son corps était agité de soubresaut. Il avait caressé ses cheveux. Il était un de ses amis les plus proches, il avait toujours veillé sur elle. Pourtant à cet instant il ne savait que faire pour la réconforter. Luxus n'était pas son seul concurrent sérieux, pour parvenir deuxième elle avait dû se surpasser. Connaissant Cana elle avait tout donné. Cette fille avait une volonté de fer et ne cessait jamais de repousser ses limites. Mais elle n'avait pas pu. Comme en écho à ces pensées il entendit dans un souffle plein de regrets : « J'ai perdu… » Il avait attendu qu'elle s'endorme pour partir et rentrer chez lui. Sa femme était plongée en plein sommeil et il s'était glissé dans les draps sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit préoccupé par Cana. Le lendemain elle avait l'air fatiguée mais commençait de nouveau à s'ouvrir et plaisanter avec les autres. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de l'examen de rang S cette année-là. Ni l'année d'après.

Roméo était né, c'était un petit bambin chevelu et braillard ne laissant pas une nuit de repos à ses parents. Il avait trop honte pour l'avouer mais il arrivait à Macao de prendre des missions d'une semaine seulement pour pouvoir avoir cinq nuits complètes. Désormais lorsqu'il commandait une bière au bar Cana l'accompagnait. La barmaid ne faisait même plus attention au fait que la gamine était en dessous de l'âge légal. Et puis au fil des mois ce fut lui qui commandait une bière pour boire en même tant qu'elle. La différence était subtile. Trop à l'époque pour qu'il le remarque. Cana avait pansé ses blessures. Elle avait décidé de regarder vers l'avant. L'année qui suivit il n'y avait pas eu d'examen pour l'obtention du rang S. Et celle d'après… Macao n'aimait pas les souvenirs de cette période. Son divorce l'avait blessé, plus qu'il n'avait bien voulu l'admettre. Il s'était battu jusqu'au bout afin de pouvoir obtenir la garde de Roméo. Son ex-épouse avait quitté Magnolia pour rejoindre sa famille à Crocus. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis une bonne dizaine d'années maintenant. De temps à autres elle lui avait envoyé une lettre ou deux pour lui demander une aide financière. Bien que n'y étant pas obligé il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à l'aider. Il avait cessé de prendre des missions de plus de deux jours pour pouvoir s'occuper de Roméo. Il le faisait garder par la femme de Wakaba. La fille de son ami était plus âgée que son fils aussi ils n'avaient pas tissé de réel lien d'amitié.

Cette année-là aussi Cana avait échoué à l'examen.

Du coin de l'œil Macao examine le profil de la Mage aux Cartes. La lune laisse des reflets dans sa chevelure. Elle était pleine aussi la nuit ou ivre morte après sa défaite, Cana lui avait confié son secret. Il avait toujours cru qu'une fois qu'elle se serait soulagée de ces mots si lourds qui lui pesaient sur le cœur, qu'à peine elle se serait confiée, elle se serait sentie mieux, plus légère. Mais il avait eu tort. Son incapacité à avouer son lien de parenté avec le mage le plus fort de la guilde à ce dernier ne pouvait se soulager qu'en se confiant à lui et à lui seul. Malgré tous ces efforts Macao ne pouvait pas être plus que ce qu'il n'était alors. Un ami. Un confident. Cana n'était plus qu'une partenaire, un de ses nakamas dont il prenait soin comme un membre de sa famille. A moins qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vraiment été. C'était son amie, malgré une différence d'âge presque ridicule. Elle était de ceux devant qui il ne jouait pas, il ne portait pas de masque et n'essayait pas de cacher sa tristesse. Lui, sa femme le quittait pour un autre. Elle, ne pouvait se résoudre à révéler son terrible secret qu'une fois s'étant estimé être digne d'être la fille du mage le plus fort de la guilde.

Cana étouffe un bâillement et lui lance un coup d'œil l'air de dire « qu'est-ce que tu regardes encore ? » Ils ne sont plus très loin de Fairy Hills. Le trajet est plus long maintenant que la guilde a dû déménager, criblée de dette. C'est une chance que le dortoir des filles ait été administré par Ruchio et non pas directement par la guilde. Sans doute que Twilight Ogre aurait trouvé les moyens de les en faire expulser également. Il hausse les épaules fasse à son regard inquisiteur. Il repense à la petite fille qu'elle était et se dit une nouvelle fois qu'elle est devenue une magnifique jeune femme. Il détourne le regard, il ne veut pas qu'elle essaie de lire ses émotions sur son visage. Même après tout ce temps il est sûr qu'elle sait encore deviner ce qu'il pense. Ils entrent dans la bâtisse sans qu'ils aient besoin de se concerter pour savoir s'il allait la ramener jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre ou s'arrêter avant de trépasser la limite du territoire des Mages féminines de Fairy Tail. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le fait, celle où il avait rapporté une Cana éméchée pour la première fois n'étant qu'une parmi de nombreuses autres. Hilda avait toujours été plus laxiste avec lui, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Cela fait huit ans pour lui à peine quelques mois pour elle. La dernière fois où il l'avait raccompagné chez elle. Elle était ivre, comme à son habitude. Il l'était aussi mais sans doute un peu moins qu'elle. Certes la jeune femme avait une résistance à l'alcool qui lui était mille fois supérieure mais elle avait commencé son premier tonneau à huit heures du matin et Dieu sait ce qu'elle pouvait boire dans une telle journée. Il avait poussé la porte, la soutenant d'un bras près à la porter jusqu'à son lit s'il le fallait. Mais Cana s'était redressée sans son aide et était restée immobile contre lui, sa poitrine se soulevant régulièrement à chaque respiration. Il avait senti une vague de chaleur le traverser. L'alcool, ce corps désirable contre le sien, l'odeur de sa peau qui le rendait fou, ses cheveux longs que le chatouillait par endroit. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Ce constat l'avait choqué lui-même, une part de lui, du moins ce qu'il lui restait de sobre, s'offusquait face à l'idée. Elle avait à peine dix-huit ans. Il en avait trente-cinq. Elle avait relevé la tête et ses yeux l'avaient transpercé de part en part. Il n'osait plus bouger, la dévorant du regard tout en s'assenant des gifles mentales pour essayer de s'arracher à sa contemplation. Cana était sa petite sœur, sa camarade, son amie. Bordel il n'avait pas le droit de la désirer, aussi bien foutue et charmante qu'elle soit… ! Les protestations de ce qu'il lui restait de conscience se turent instantanément. Cana s'était hissé sur la pointe de pieds et avait passé ses bras autour de son coup avant de l'embrasser, sans qu'il ait le temps d'esquisser un geste. Après un instant d'hésitation il répondit au baiser. La petite voix en lui qui l'empêchait de se jeter sur la jeune femme s'était tue. Passant un bras autour de sa taille et sans rompre le baiser il l'attira à l'intérieur de la chambre et ferma la porte avant de la verrouiller.

Il aurait pu blâmer l'alcool. Se dire que le désir qu'il ressentait pour la brune n'avait été dû qu'aux verres qu'ils avaient bu ensemble. Se persuader qu'il n'avait pas réellement trompé sa petite amie du moment avec sa meilleure amie de toujours, sa confidente.

Il aurait pu blâmer l'alcool. S'excuser, lui demander pardon. Dire de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Agir comme avant cette nuit-là et dénier jusqu'à son existence.

Il aurait pu blâmer l'alcool. Se convaincre égoïstement que Cana n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui, qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle avait posé ses lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes. Refuser de se souvenir des efforts qu'elle avait fait dernièrement pour boire moins fasse à ses supplications avant qu'il ne commence à sortir avec une énième fille et qu'elle recommence si ce n'est avec peut-être même plus d'entrain à noyer son désespoir dans la bière ou la vodka.

Il aurait pu blâmer l'alcool. Oh non, attendez. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait fermé les yeux refusant de voir les siens lorsqu'il lui avait présenté ses excuses et demandé de ne pas en parler par la suite. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il avait peur de réaliser que les sentiments de la jeune femme étaient réels. Peur de ce qui arriverait s'ils l'étaient. Il s'était éloigné par lâcheté. Plus tard il s'était dit que même si elle avait bel et bien eu des sentiments pour lui, mieux valait tout de même s'en arrêter là. Dix-huit années les séparaient. Elle ne serait jamais vraiment heureuse avec lui. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de son âge. Il s'était raconté beaucoup de mensonge depuis cette nuit-là par peur de la vérité.

Il connait Cana mieux que quiconque ou du moins se plaît à le penser. Il sait au fond de lui qu'elle n'était pas si ivre cette nuit-là. Qu'en posant ses lèvres parfumées sur les siennes et passant ses doigts sur sa peau tannée elle rendait les armes et cessait de cacher ce qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques temps déjà. Qu'en l'attirant dans sa chambre elle avait décidé que dix-huit ans ce n'était rien lorsque l'on s'aime. Qu'en se réfugiant entre ses bras elle espérait qu'il oublierait cette fille vaine dont elle avait été si jalouse ces derniers mois. Il sait qu'elle a eu mal et qu'elle a sans doute été en colère de le voir fuir ainsi. Peut-être s'en est-elle voulu de ruiner leur amitié en tentant sa chance. Lui s'en est voulu. Il s'est tenu responsable de la perte de deux choses. Leur amitié, et leur amour naissant. Dix-huit ans ce n'est rien lorsque l'on s'aime. Mais il avait eu peur d'aimer à nouveau. Même Cana. Surtout Cana.

Ils sont face à la porte où huit ans plus tôt ils se sont embrassés. Elle se tourne vers lui et son regard est indéchiffrable. Il la contemple. Dix-huit… non, vingt-cinq ans. Vingt-cinq ans ce n'est rien lorsque l'on s'aime. Mais s'aiment-t-ils encore ? Il la regarde au fond des yeux. Elle lui rend la pareille. Il fait un pas en avant et la prend dans ses bras sans qu'elle n'oppose de résistance. Elle pose son front sur son épaule et il la laisse se reposer un instant dans cette étreinte qu'ils souhaitaient tous les deux. D'un commun accord il se sépare. Elle lui adresse un sourire triste. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mots. C'est un silence de gens qui se connaissent bien. Ils s'aiment. Grand frère et petite sœur. Partenaire et nakama. Amie et confident. Qu'est-ce que des mots pour qualifier leur relation après tout ? Des étiquettes pesantes qui les empêchent de se mouvoir librement. Ils n'en ont pas besoin. Parce qu'il est lui et qu'elle est elle, Cana lui adresse un sourire enjôleur avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de fermer sa porte. Macao se retourne le cœur léger et quitte la résidence se dirigea vers de nouveau vers le centre de Magnolia.

Les choses ne seront jamais comme elles l'ont été. Mais ils savent qu'aucune des journées passées l'un avec l'autre et même l'un sans l'autre n'est comparable avec une autre. Les choses n'ont jamais été comme elles l'étaient. Ils se laissent porter sur le flot de leur histoire, avançant sans jamais s'arrêter. Et quand ils marchent ensembles vers l'avenir ils n'ont pas peur de ce changement parce qu'il a toujours été avec eux, il n'était juste pas visible. Cette petite sœur, cette nakama, cette amie, cette amante, cette femme qu'il a blessé… Il sait qu'il vient d'avoir son pardon. Il ne s'agit pas de revenir en arrière et de nier ce qu'il s'est passé. Il s'agit de continuer leur route, quoiqu'il les attende.


End file.
